


kiroa  kun

by Sargentinvaderbrony



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birth, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cravings, M/M, Moodswings, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnant Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Sex Toys, Ultra sound, Unplanned Pregnancy, labor, pregnant scare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargentinvaderbrony/pseuds/Sargentinvaderbrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been long since sei got discharged from the hospital and he has been going out with mizuki more and dating him some more and visiting the black needle more often along with his apartment until one day after going out more on a date there lives will change forever, because sei is pregnant. sei worrys more about telling his brother Aoba and worry more about changes in his body and giving birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you all know this is my first time writing a fan fiction I hope you all love it or something :)

Chapter 1: it's not flu season or is it?

Mizuki woke up to sei vomiting in the toilet, it was early in the morning and Mizuki is sometimes not a morning person but sei is more of a morning person to take a shower and eat breakfast with his boyfriend who is Aoba's friend, Mizuki slowly gets up and checks on sei while he's vomiting and kneels down while rubbing his back, "hey princess are you okay or something it looks like you caught a flu bug or something?" Mizuki asked while comforting sei who is still puking. After he was done sei tears up and wrapped his arms around him "mi.. Mizuki its...not..flu..season..it's something worse than flu season.." sei said between his sobbing "i..might.. be pregnant.." Mizuki laughed at that thought cause it's flu season in midrojima and some people including his team members from dry juice has the flu and sei might be one of them. "Ahhh that's a good one princess but some people including my team members have the flu and you might be part of them."sei sobbed "no..remember we had sex...last night..?" Mizuki remember having sex with sei last night he even remembers tying sei up and having sex some more. "Well..yeah but then afterwards you caught the flu but don't worry some ginger ale might help and some rest as well just calm down princess" he said while comforting sei some more and taking him to his bed and laying him down and placed a grocery bag in the trash can incase if he vomits again, "here princess how about this I'll get you some soup and ale and medicine while you rest up, I'll be back princess okay?" Sei shook his head as he tears up "o...kay" he kissed him on the forehead as he heads to the pharmacy market to get him some ginget ale along with medecien makes a call to pick up his order of egg drop soup while he was about to leave he past the child care aisle and was concern if Sei is really pregnant or not, he though if sex was the one that caused the flu or morning sickness. He sighs and his heart was pounding at that thought as he swallows at that thought of it. As soon as he looks for a perfect pregnancy test instead of the others that he thought would lie if he's not pregnant, he seen a show where the pregnancy test was a lie but they gave birth. He picked the perfect one and takes the stuff to the register and pays for the stuff "is your wife having a baby ?" Asked the worker as he rings up his stuff and puts it in the bag . "Umm maybe" mizuki mutters at that thought, "well if she is tell her congrats father of the year" the worker chuckles while he gave mizuki the bag , "yeah thanks" he mutters as soon as he pays for the stuff and leaves to get his soup. After mizuki got his soup he came back to the apartment only to hear sei moaning as he peeks through the door hole to find sei using a vibrator, as soon as mizuki peeked through the door hole swallowing hard he was blushing "shit.." he mutters while sei was shoved the vibrator in his opening moaning louder and covering his mouth trying to motivate make so much noise and rocking his hips in time with the vibratior "ahhh...oh..god" sei moaned out as mizuki felt hard as he thought if he should jack off or end sei's fun but he decided to reach in his pants and stroked his dick. As sei added the other vibratior on his cock he moans a littler louder as mizuki kept stroking his cock More, as soon as he was close he curled up his toes feeling like he's about to cum, "ahh...so close...so..ahhh" as soon as he gets the vibratior on highest mode he moaned out louder as mizuki strokes his dick faster, sei let out a loud cry as he came as mizuki grunted a little as he came on his hands. After sei was done he pulled out the vibratior out of his opening as he moaned out a little after he felt the vibratior out of his as he gets up to clean himself up, after mizuki was done he wiped the cum on his neighbors door as pay pack for recording sei while he was getting undressed, as soon as he opens the door he set the stuff on the counter and made bowls of soup one for him and sei and poured him a cup of ginger ale and had the pregnancy test in the bag. As soon as sei got out of the bathroom without the vibratior because he put them in the sink he kissed mizuki on the cheek " hey..mizuki...uh..you didn't hear..you know..?" Mizuki blushed at that thought of sei using a vibraitor "aaahh...uhhhh...no no why....I was...walking from getting some soup" sei giggled at that thought as he kissed him again "mmm just wondering" as soon as they ate there soup and took his medicine and had his cracker to feel better, mizuki got the bag of the pregnancy test as he sighs at the thought of it "look..I know we had sex last night and I know it's way impossible for guys to be pregnant but...tell you what take this and if your not pregnant it's the flu but we're gonna get your flu shots" sei looked pale but shook his head to agree on this. "Okay and if I am...then.." mizuki hugs him "it's going to be okay princess just do your thing and come out in five minutes so I can check on it, okay?" As sei hugs back and goes to the bathroom to take the test mizuki sets up a doctors appointment and wait patiently for the results and works on his sketch for his customer. Five minutes later he heard sei sobbing as he goes in the bathroom "are you okay princess?" He said as sei picks up the test "mi...zuki. .im..im..." "what princess what is it!!!" "I'm pregnant" he said between his sobs. "WHAT!!!!!" mizuki couldn't believe what he was hearing was hearing was true "pregnant..but..how...it...can't ...look I set up an appointment to see if it's true or not get dressed okay" mizuki said while comforting him "im...scared mizuki...just scared..." he said between sobs. " look were gonna go to the doctor and get this problem solved okay" he said is he comforts him. Sei shook his head yes as he gets up to get dressed to go to the hospital, as soon as he gets his clothes it was hard for him to get dressed he had to loosen his pants and his skirt and his belt, as soon as he got in his clothes but embareesed cause his clothes halfway fits him they left to go to the doctors office.


	2. the announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the pregnancy test Mizuki and sei went to the doctor but sei might have notice a little change in his body. His clothes don't fit him and he has to loosen his or get new clothes. But it's not the clothes he's worries about, he's worried telling his brother Aoba the news about his pregnancy. Will his news go well or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a chapter error...you may thought it was with same as chapter one but it's not..it was chapter 2....so.....sorry about that X3

After Mizuki checked sei in they wait in the waiting room and there's barely nobody but the receptionist. As sei sits down he looks down on the floor with a pregnancy test in the envolop worried about the pregnancy being a joke or something but he had to loosen his pants so it's not a joke to him. As soon as the nurse calls sei in they had to measure his height and weight after they had drawn blood and had urine sample, while they wait in the office sei looked more nervous as Mizuki held his hand to calm him down "hey princess it's gonna be okay if it's true that your pregnant I'll be a great father to our prince or princess" as soon as sei smiled back a little "well...its..just..im..nervous about...telling..Aoba about this..he's gonna be so..mad.." sei said nervously scared to think about Aobas reaction to the news about sei's pregnancy. "Hey how about this how about we invite Aoba and Ren for drinks tonight how about that then we'll tell them" Mizuki said as he comforts him, as soon as sei shook his head yes the doctor comes in, "well we got the test results back and..congratulations you are going to be parents" the doctor said smiling, Mizuki couldn't believe it, sei is officially pregnant, "so...it's not flu season...," Mizuki said as he couldn't believe what he's hearing, " nope its not the flu either your going to be a father" as soon as Mizuki hugged sei, sei hugged back "I told you its not the flu bug", "well..sorry princess I should have listened to you more but it looks I'll have listen to you more for now on" he said as he hugs him and kissed his cheek. "But you are gonna have listen to him more because of his pregnancy you are gonna have to listen to what I say there is a lot you should know about more about pregnancy you body may go through some changes until you give birth" the doctor said as he gives him more information about cravings and mood swings and how he will become super horny anytime including birthing. As soon as they left the doctors office they were scheduled for an ultra sound until sei's stomach gets swollen. As soon as they left Mizuki wrapped his arms around him "well we're officially parents princess" as soon as sei cuddles him "I can't wait for it to be a girl". "ehhh.... I don't know if it will be a girl or boy but it will have to depend on it if it's a boy then it's a prince if it's a girl...then it's a little princess" Mizuki said as he laughed, "and the worst part is I'm fat" sei said as he blushed looking down, Mizuki kissed him on the forehead " hey your not fat your going through some changes in your body...look there are some perfect maternity clothes just for you when you get bigger" he said, as soon as sei aggred to it he kissed him on the forehead and goes back to cuddling with him on the way to the restaurant and bar along with baby talking. As soon as they got in the noticed Aoba waiting for them in the bar area. Sei looked more nervous than ever to tell Aoba the news, "ah hey guys" Aoba said as he waved, " ahh hey aoba" Mizuki said as they sat down but sei felt like he wanted to go home.but he can't, as soon as they had their drinks and food they talked but sei has been quiet and his cravings kicked in and he got the food he was craving so get got what he craved and he gets up to go to the bathroom every five minutes just like the doctor said about peeing every five minutes. "Sei are you okay?" Aoba asked "you have been eating so much and going to the bathroom every five minutes". "Uhh yeah...im..fine" sei mutters as he blushed. "Look sei I'm your brother and it's great you moved in with Mizuki but you can tell me anything...", as soon as Mizuki sighed "looked we went to the doctor and sei is...well..." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well what is he okay or not " aoba said as he looked more worried, " no...it's that...I'm pregnant" sei said nervously. Aoba looked around to see if he was getting pranked "is this a joke or something?" aoba asked as he thought he was getting pranked," no...we went..to the doctor and it's positive...we're having a baby" sei said as he pulled out the envolop with the pregnancy test. As soon as aoba reads it he was shocked but he hugged sei. "Congrats guys...you don't have to be nervous to tell me about it.." as soon as sei hugged back tearing up "thank you aoba...I was so scared you would be..mad at me", " but I'm not but if you need any help I will do my best to be a good uncle". After they exit out the restaurant sei hugged aoba "thank you aoba and I'll see you later and tell you if it's a boy or girl". " okay then and Mizuki have fun with his pregnancy" aoba said gigging as he left, after they came back to Mizukis apartment the neighbor left a note on his door saying " next time asshole when your masturerbaiting please don't leave your nasty cum mess on my door love your neighbor tiroshida" as soon a Mizuki grabbed the letter and shoved it in his neighbors door. As soon as they got in set took off his pants sighing with relief because his pants were a little too tight even though he loosen them all the time but he can tell he need new maternity clothes too. As soon as he changed into his night shirt. As soon as he gets in bed with Mizuki he wraps his arm around him cuddling him as he kissed him on the forehead. As soon as he wrapped his hand on his belly he kissed his lips. "Mmmhhh our...prince or princess..." sei said as he was falling asleep. Yes...our little prince prince or princess" Mizuki said as he rubbed his belly falling asleep with his arms around him and with his hand on his belly.


	3. the gender reviled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since sei has gotten pregnant his body changed more. His stomach is growing a little bigger has been having cravings and had to wear loose clothing including maternity clothes. Until one day they go to the doctor to get an ultra sound. Will it be a boy or a girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my lack of typing due to me being busy but here it is and sorry for spelling errors too XD

Every since sei announced his pregnancy and got checked out after his test, Mizuki has gotten some food for his craving incase he craves for something until some nights he craves for something and Mizuki has to get it from a store or stand or cook for him and hoping he doesn't burn the food like the curry incident a long time ago, while sei his stomach has gotten a little bigger and his old clothes fit but it's too tight to wear, he has gotten some maternity clothes including wearing loose clothes. Until one day they have decieded to use the empty spare that was never used as the nursey, Mizuki has sketched his designs including the dry juice symbol on the nursery wall so they can paint it later on. One day they were scheduled for an ultrasound they were talking about genders of the baby and names for it. "I want my princess to be a girl" sei said after he took his prenatal pills "she may look like me but she will be like her daddy", "well I don't know princess if it's a prince or something" Mizuki said after he wrapped a fresh bandage in his neck to hide his morphine tattoo on his neck "it's called sperm cells and all of this biology stuff...it's depends on the gender". "Biology stuff or not I want it to be a girl" sei said getting a little impatient about the gender, "well that's what ultrasound it's for to find out the gender or something" Mizuki said as soon as he cut the bandage wrap and put tape and pins on his wrap "it will be okay in fact I did sketch on the wall for painting and getting the room all set up for prince or princess". "Kiroa" sei said after he calmed down and placed his hands on his belly "her name kiroa.. at least I can figure out a name that fast" sei smiled a little at the thought of that name, "mmm I think it's a beautiful name for him too..and I guess I was to slow to figure out names" Mizuki said as he puts the stuff away and kissed him on the lips while he placed his hand on his belly. After they left the apartment they headed to the hospital to get an ultrasound, while waiting in the waiting room Mizuki rubbed sei's belly while sei placed his hand on his hand where he is touching his belly, after the nurse called for sei they went to the ultra sound room, while they wait for the doctor to come the nurse lifted up his shirt and got the stuff for the ultra sound ready the doctor comes in "well are we ready to check on the little one today to see if it's a boy or a girl" just as soon as sei shook his head yes and Mizuki sat next to him the doctor to the gel on his stomach and rubbed the device on his stomach as he looks at the screen "well I see a head and body in there along with legs..and...oh we found the gender..." as soon as the doctor looked at them "well looks like after all you got is a baby girl" as soon as sei looks at the screen he tears up as Mizuki caresses him "well looks like it's kiroa is a girl after" after he kissed him on the forehead the doctor wiped the gel off of his stomach and got the picture out of the printer from the ultra sound and handed to them and left. After they left Mizuki hugged him as sei still tears up "our..princess...is a girl after all..I love you..so..much" sei said while tearing up, "I love you to princess..you and kiroa" Mizuki said after he kissed him on the forehead. After they got back into his apartment they were kissing, as Mizuki deepens the kiss he lays him down gently on the bed and continues to kiss sei more deeply, as he kissed him he grinds into him as he deepens the kiss more feeling his tounge in his mouth he played with his tounge, while mizuki nibbles on his neck he can feel his hard dick on his as he moans a little, "ahh mm..izuki...y ..es" sei moaned out a little as he grinds into his now hard dick some more, as Mizuki removes his shirt he removed sei's pants as it shows his hard dick "look at you now having my princess but I'll be really gentle for you and kiroa's sake" Mizuki said as he grabbed a bottle of lube and puts it in between his fingers " you know I am gonna loosen you up really good princess..and I've mean really good" he said after he insert his finger in his opening moving inside him as sei let out a moan as he felt his fingers moving his hips in time with the fingers wanting him to fuck him already, "aww what a horny little mother you are princess, I guess the doctor was right about you being extremely horny...like you were while I was...gone" he said as he kept on moving his fingers inside him some more causing sei to move his hips more, "ahh...mizu...kii...ahhh..." sei kept moaning out wanting more, after Mizuki was done he poured some lube on his hard erected dick as he slowly placed his hard dick inside him as sei moaned out "ahhh...mizuki...mizuki...ahhh" sei moaned out as he felt his hard dick inside him, Mizuki started to move his hips as sei moaned out moving his hips in time with his movement, "mi...zuki...please...harder...go...harder...please..ahhh...please go harder..fuck..me..harder" sei kept moaning out as he moves his hips hard, "aww...nngh..some..one..is..really...horny...what ever you say princess..." mizuki said as he kept moving his hips harder faster and more deeper as he put his hips on his hand. As mizuki goes harder faster and deeper sei moaned out louder as he moves his hips more harder, " AHHH YES...YES...Ye..ssss" sei moaned out more louder as he moves his hips faster mizuki goes faster more deeper and harder, "AHHH SO CLOSE....SO CLOSE MIZUKI...OH GOD IM...AHHHHH!!!!!!" Sei moaned out more louder as he moved his hips faster, as soon as mizuki moved his hips more harder faster and deeper as fast as he can feeling close sei moaned out as he came hard on his stomach and on mizuki, after he fucked him hard tenth times he came hard inside him releasing a groan inside him, after catching their breaths mizuki pulls his dick out of him as sei moaned out feeling his cock out of him shaken up from his orgasam. As mizuki kissed his forehead he wrapped his arms around him and placed his hands on his belly, " mmm my princess and little princess" after sei wrapped his arms around him he cuddles into him "mmm....oh god..mizuki..you....we're so good...." he said after he kissed him on cheek "and now.mm..that we got the gender figured out..why don't you at least...paint the room with any color you like..I want it to be beautiful for her". " just..like you princess.." mizuki said after he kissed his forehead as they drifted to sleep.


	4. mood swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since seis belly gotten a little more bigger for his old clothes to fit, and his mood swings hit him, whenever Mizuki goes to work he worries about him and make sure if he hasn't been talking to his lady customers so he can Date them instead of sei, but sei has been more horny lately.

It was in the middle of the night as sei tears up and Mizuki comforts him as best as he could cause of his mood swings that kicked in already and his cravings has been getting more heavier and he has been horny some more, "mizuki...do you love...do you really love...me" sei said while sobbing, "well..yes I do love you and kiora a lot and I would never do something like that work by talking to some of my customers to replace you" mizuki said after he wraps his around him and comforts him some more, "so don't you worry about a thing even if there drunk I would never replace you". "Good...please don't replace Me...please dont..." sei said while still sobbing up, "look princess how about this how about you do your yoga that the doctor recommend you to do..in the other room at work tomrrow.." mizuki said as he comforts him more, sei hugged him at the though of that idea " okay...good...I don't those girls to fall for you...at work...I'll have my body guards on them" sei said he hugs him, "umm...princess...there girls...and second..they can't hurt a girls either..., mizuki said as he tries not to get sei angry, "but what if they flirt with you.." sei said as he pouted a little, "princess...it's gonna be okay there not gonna flirt around what if they have boyfriends or husbands or something but I won't replace you or something..i..promise I won't do nothing like that to you" he said as he petted him, "good...good.." sei said as he cuddles him as he slept with him. The next morning they had Ate some food and mizuki made sure sei took his prenatal pills before he leaves to work with him along with some stuff for him in the other room so he can do his yoga session. After they left he placed his arms around sei as he cuddles him, they were talking about the color for the walls for kioras room, after they got to the black needle mizuki unlocked the shops door and unlocked the other room first for sei, the other room looked like a private vip lounge room for vip to hang out get drinks after there done with their tattoos or other tattoo professional to review the black needle for their articles. After he let sei in he kissed him," now do your thing princess" mizuki said smirking after he kissed him, as sei blushed and smirked as he got in the other room. While mizuki does his job including getting yelled at by a thirteen year old for not getting a tattoo due to tattoo polices in midrojima about giving thirteen year old tattoos, he's lucky the girls parents found her and yelled at her on their way out of the shop cause sei would go off on that girl for yelling at his boyfriend and cause his mood swings has started. After mizuki is done with his customer trip and virus walks in, "umm..can I help you two with something other than morphine job" mizuki said as he gets the bar set up, trip looked at virus as they both giggled "no its not morphine...it's just that we heard sei was pregnant and we figured to see him and congratulate him along with giving him this box" trip said as he had virus get him a box, after virus got the box and handed it to mizuki, "it's full of stuff for the baby" virus said as he handed mizuki the box", " thanks guys" mizuki said as he puts the box behind the bar to give it to sei later on " and we would like to have a drink as well too." Virus said as he sat down on the stool along with trip "maybe some sweet red". "Well you two are lucky cause we still have two bottles of wine left" mizuki said as he goes be behind the bar counter and pours a bottle of wine for trip and virus real quick so he can check on sei to see how he is doing, after Mizuki handed their wine he walked over to the other rooms door to see if sei is okay, "umm...I'm gonna be right back guys I gotta go check on something real quick" Mizuki said after he left the bar and went into the other room, after he went in the other room sei was doing his yoga session already cause of the thirteen year old yelling, as mizuki blushed sei kept on flexing and other stuff, Mizuki blushed as he swallows a little bit hard, while sei was doing a downward Mizuki helped him out, as Mizuki Grabbed his hips to help him out , sei stopped as he grinds into his now hard dick as he blushed As he gets up and locks the door, "uhh...princess...what are you..." after sei sat Mizuki down sei got down on his knees as he kissed his stomach and afterwards he unzipped his pants as he he licks his stomach while he grabbed his hard dick as he giggles while he stroked it "I knew you would be so hard to my yoga sessions..I finally knew" sei said as he kissed the tip of his dick as he licks the top and bottom of his dick while mizuki watched him trying not to groan cause he's in his own shop and trip and virus are there talking in at the bar area, sei then sucked the tip of his dick as he went a little deeper as he bobbed his head up and down as he sucks on him moaning softly, as mizuki watches he tries not to groan loudly as sei kept sucking on him more faster as he moans and grabbed his hips as he sucks on more. As mizuki could feel like he's gonna cum, "god...prince..esss...fuck" mizuki groaned as he tries not to groan louder as sei kept on sucking on his dick as hard as he can, "fuck...im...shit.." mizuki moaned out as sei moans as he closed his eyes and stroked his dick with his mouth opened , mizuki groaned as he came on sei as sei moaned a little as he felt him cum on him, "mi...zuki...you came on..me" sei said as he felt a little embarressed. "Im so sorry princess I didn't mean to do that..you.." Mizuki said feeling embarrassed also, "it's okay even though you did get turned on by my yoga sessions and thanks for helping me with the other part" sei said blushing and smiling still covered in cum, after Mizuki cleaned him up Mizuki went back to the bar and was chatting with trip and virus. After they left and Mizuki handed sei the box and when he opened it it was a little morphine bear. After it was closing time they headed back to the apartment where they finally had the idea of the color of the walls for the room, after they figured out the color they ate and Mizuki made sure sei took his nighttime prenatal medicine. After that Mizuki was laying on the bed with his arms wrapped around sei as he felt Kiora moving inside sei, after he felt kiroa move inside sei he cuddled up to his belly as sei blushed and wrapped his arms around him while Mizuki slept on sei's stomach.


	5. preparing for kiroa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since sei's mood swing has slowed down his belly got more bigger his cravings has gotten heavier and his back started to ache but Mizuki has token care of him more, but sei is worried more about childbirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter so the chapter is officially chapter 7 :D

Kioras room is done, Mizuki finally finished painting the wall and added color his designs including the dry juice symbol, after the walls were done drying and he set up the crib he put the baby clothes in the dresser and has added stuffed animals including sei's bear from oval tower on the dresser and kioras crib. After Mizuki was done he had token a shower to get rid of the paint off of his arm and change his bandage on his neck. Mizuki works but leaves early but he has some of his members of dry juice who has bartender skills to take care of the bar and shop while he takes care of sei, ever since sei's body has changed more his cravings has gotten heavier his stomach got bigger that he has to sleep with a body pillow and his back aches more, but he still has to take his prenatal pills and do more yoga sessions, but sei has been more hornier than ever. After Mizuki has changed his bandage and put on some pants he heard his door open as it was sei coming back from seeing a midwifery, after sei slowly sat down he rubbed his back, "hey..princess how was the midwife." Mizuki kissed sei on the forehead as he rubbed sei's belly "just okay I guess..but my back had been hurting more, she's been moving around in my belly more and OW." Sei felt kiora kicking inside him "and..she's been doing that too while I was talking to the midwife the first time." "She is a kicker alright..but at least daddy's here." Mizuki said while he's rubbing sei's belly, sei cuddles him while Mizuki rubs his belly that kiora slowly stops kicking, "thank you mizuki...you have been more helpful.", "anything for you and our little princess" he kissed sei on the cheek after kiora has stopped kicking. "And the good thing she stopped kicking because I gotta show you something.", "ohh and what is that you wanna show me." "Well while you were gone to see the midwife I have done something you will like more and I want you too see it." Mizuki said after he got up. " awww...well..let me just get up." Sei said as he placed his hand on his belly and slowly gets up. As soon as sei got up mizuki lead him to the spare room door and as he opens the door kioras room was done her walls were black but has her father's design on the wall and the crib and dresser full of stuffed animals including sei's bear from back when he was imprisoned at oval tower "well what do you think of the room for kiora." Mizuki said as he wants for an answer but he noticed sei tearing up "ahh shit I'm sorry princess..I wanted to make it a surprise for you." Sei hugs him "mi...zuki..it's beautiful...so beautiful...thank you." As soon as mizuki hugs back "you welcome princess." You didn't have to do all of that you have done way too much and you have dealt with my hormones I don't want you to do too much." "Princess but I have too because of what your going through is just too much and I figures you to sit back while I do the rest and get ready for our child to come." Sei cuddles with him as he blushed "umm..Mizuki for trying to be a good father do...you...wanna...well..you know.." Sei said blushing "do..what..what do you oh I see what you mean" after Mizuki took sei to their rooms sei started to kiss his him deeply, while mizuki kissed him he found bondage rope and a blind fold, as mizuki lays sei down he took off his clothes including his panties, as mizuki blindfolded him sei blushed more, "mi..zuki.." "I'm right here princess you got nothing to worry about" he said as he kissed him more deeply as sei kissed back grinding into him feeling his already hard dick, after mizuki grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser and put his fingers in his lube "mmm I would let you go easy princess but you being so horny you'll be begging for more." He puts his fingers in sei's opening as sei moans a little "mmm...you have...been ahhh...Good father...ahhhh" "oh yes I have princess yes I have.." after mizuki was done he put lube on his hard dick and pressed it in his opening as sei moaned out "ahhhh...fuck mmmizuki!!!"sei felt him slam into him hard as he moans louder "and..for..shit...cussing I'm gonna go more....harder" mizuki slams into him more harder as he goes deeper and faster " AHHHH YEEEESSSS MIZUKI YESSSS" sei screams out loud as he struggles in his bonds , as mizuki kept on thrusting more harder faster and deeper he kissed him deeply while he fucks his hard, sei kissed back deeply as he could while he was fucked harder and after the stopped sei felt close " SO...AAAAAHHHHHH MIZUKI!!!!" After ten more slams mizuki came inside him as sei came on his belly. After cathing their breaths and mizuki pulling himself out he undid sei's bondage and kissed him on his sweaty forehead. It was the next morning and mizuki fell asleep on sei's stomach to feel kiora move and kick some more sei woke up and cuddles him as he kissed his forehead "mmm good Morning daddy" "good morning princess..just to let you know I took a day off so I can take care of you before kioras arival" "mizuki..you didn't need to take a day off..but who's gonna care for your shop while your gone" "Nakato and teoto have the same skill as I do so it will be good for now until then let me care for you until kiora comes and when you feel much better then I'll go back to work" "mmm your so good mizuki". After mizuki gets up and sei slowly gets up and got dressed into a cute tank top with a lace jacket and a skirt with black tights he waddles into the kitchen to take his prenatal pills he heard a door knock and as soon as he opens it, aoba was waiting with his Almate Ren in his bag "hey sei I have to to check on you and my neice" "oh..um I was gonna take my pills but you can come in if you like." "Ahh wonderful might as well" after aoba let himself in he sat on the kitchen chair as sei waddles Into the kitchen as he gets some water and his pills. "So how is kiora Chan doing?" "Umm..okay I guess she wants out but anyway soon." Ahh that's great news..I can't wait to see her.." "me too..mizuki did a really good job on her room yesterday while I was gone to visit the midwife..do you wanna see her room?.." "hell yeah I would love to see her room me and ren..ren do you wanna see her room" as soon as rens head pokes out of the bag "yeah I would love to see it" after ren got of of the bag and went to the baby's room to see it while sei sat down and mizuki got into the kitchen "so aobas here I guess It to see the baby's room" "yeah he's really excited about his niece so much but since she has been getting more bigger so they said any day now ." "But you did forget about the birthing process did you princess?" "No..but mizuki...I got a question...will...it hurt..?" "oh birth well yeah". " how bad will it hurt? "Really bad but don't worry I'll be there when you are giving birth okay princess" sei shook his head as he felt more nervous than ever because of childbirth and the doctor told him how it's going to work and how painful it is. Mizuki comforts him "it's going to be okay princess she could come any day but we'll have to wait and see" "..well...okay...mizuki.." "wow mizuki you did a really good job in her room" "thanks Aoba I have done a lot of work in her room and sketched on the walls before I painted it" "well it looks really nice in there and it looked really cute too" "th..anks.." "what's wrong sei.." " nothing it's just...okay.." "are you scared about the birthing are you?" "..yes.." , "well don't be scared about it...it will be okay it will be over after kiora is out" "are..you sure" "yes I'm really sure" sei hugs him "thank you aoba...thank you.. " "anytime sei". After they had done their talking and visiting aoba left along with Ren but sei is still worried about childbirth more after they were gone sei waddled to the bedroom "princess..are you okay" sei tears up as he sniffed "princess..come here" sei cuddles him while he's sobbing softly "mi..zuki..I'm so scared" "I know princess I know your scared so much about it but soon princess will be here" "but..it will hurt...so bad..and I've mean really bad.." mizuki comforts him some more "don't worry princess I will be here for you no matter what" sei hugs him "t...thank you so- Ow" sei felt kiora kick hard "you okay there princess?" She..she kicked me hard ow.." mizuki placed his hands on his belly as he rubs it "she's telling you everything is okay mommy" "yeah she doesn't want me worry anymore". After sei later down for a nap mizuki works on his sketches, while he was doing that his coil was ringing as he answers it " this better be important natkato what is it" "umm..this..person wants to see you and she's really pissed" "if it's that thirteen year old again I swear to-" "yep its her again" "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT FINE I'LL BE THERE!!!" Mizuki got up and wrote a letter to sei saying he'll be back and the number of his coil incase of emergency, after mizuki finally made it to the black needle he heard yelling on the way, "LOOK It's store policy to not give you a tattoo" "WHY THE FUCK NOT!!!" "Your too young!!" "I'll show you fucking young!!!" Then he heard crashes as the glass shatters and as mizuki got in the shop " listen it's store policy you little bitch you can't come in here and smash shit!!" After she got over to mizuki she ripped his bandage off his neck showing his morphine tattoo "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!" "LIKE HELL I'LL GET OUT YOU CAN GIVE MY FRIENDS TATTOOS BUT YOU CAN'T GE ME ON FUCK YOU!!!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THEY GONE TO A DIFFERENT SHOP YOU DON'T NEED YOU YOU HAVE TO BE-" she smashed another bottle of rum as Teto tried to to restrain her but she punched him in the face but natako grabbed her and threw her out "next time we'll definitely hurt you or call the law on your-" she threw another bottle which caused the glass on the door to shatter and she left growing and cursing under her breath, mizuki calmed himself down but he tried to hide his morphine tattoo, "look boss...we're really so-" "save it it's not your guys fault you let her in I had to deal with her while sei was in the vip room" "damn really..shit and while he was having his hormones" "yep it would have been funny if sei yelled at her lot hurt her cause I would have fucked him really harder" "yeah so how is sei" "he's doing okay but worried more about childbirth" "look we'll clean this off you go back to him" "but she will come back" "don't worry about this bitch well have our team body guard this place until you come back" " well..okay then..I'll see you guys later...and if she comes back let-" "boss we got this just relax with sei and when you come back you can Handle this" "well okay then" after mizuki left and went back to his apartment sei was still asleep he went to the bathroom to get new bandage but he was out, mizuki decide to go to sleep with sei, as sei was still asleep mizuki took off his shirt and layed with sei, as mizuki was asleep with sei, sei woke up to feeling pains as he was panting and feeling the pain "ow..mizuki..mizuki...wake up.." mizuki woke up "what's wrong princess..." "ow...im..having pains...sharp...ow..pains.." " ahh shit..is it that time already.." "I think...so...ow...it hurts...so..much.." "shit contraction pains already..SHITT!!!!"


	6. birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling more pain sei is ready to give birth.

While sei is laying on the bed breathing and feeling more pain Mizuki called the doctor to send someone In to pick him up, while sei cries after he felt a contraction Mizuki held him close petting him " don't worry princess the doctor will be on his way to pick us up and then we'll have our princess." "Owww...mizuki...it hurts...it...hurts...ow" "I know princess just keep breathing until he sends someone to come get us" sei did exactly as mizuki said but he gripped onto him as he felt more pain, but mizuki kept wiping the sweat off of his forehead and kept him calm as best as he can "mi.zuki..your..ow..not wearing your..bandage" "well..look I didn't want you to get to mad or sad but while your sleep this girl came and started shit trying to destroy my shop..so she ripped off my bandage showing this neck tattoo" "it..looks..ow...oww" as sei felt another contraction there was a knock on the, as mizuki open the door a midwife was waiting at the door "where is sei?" "Um he's in the room I'll try to get him." After mizuki walked into into the room he helped sei get up and as sei cried out as he felt another contraction "ow...ow...OWWWW MIZUKI!!!" "It's okay princess the midwife is here to take us to the hospital to have our princess" after mizuki finally got sei into the living room they got him in a wheel chair. As they got to the elevator in the apartment they got into the ambulance. As soon as they got into the hospital there were in their hospital room" after sei got changed into his hospital gown, he felt more pain, as the midwife helps sei mizukis coil rings " god damn it really at this time already..I'll be right back princess it will be quick" mizuki stepped out into the hallway "what is it now natako if I have to come down there because of that bitch while he's having my princess I will-" "calm down, look we have some of the other teams do body guarding and stuff until you comeback" well..thanks again natako look sei is having contraction so you better have them keep that bitch away from the shop." "No problem and he had to send the bill and hope that bitches parents will pay for the damage including the expensive ass rum" " that was my favorite rum too you know..look you keep the business booming while I keep princess company" "okay boss I will and tell sei I said congrat" "I will thanks tanako" "anytime boss" after Tanako hung up Mizuki went back in the room to keep sei company, sei did exactly as the midwife told him to do but his contractions hurts more but mizuki is always by his side. After doing almost the midwife tells sei to do sei felt more pains. After 13 hours and it was in the middle of the night as seis pain gotten worse, as Mizuki laid him down comforting him and getting him relaxed as best as he could but sei felt more pain as he gripped on his hand and breathing. It's been 14 hours and sei took a warm bath to ease the pain while mizuki is on his side still while the doctor and nurse get ready for the birthing process,a after sei took his bath to ease the pain Mizuki helped him get dressed in his gown he helps him back to the bed. It has been almost 19 hours and sei is still having pains as Mizuki comforts him while the nurse injected him, sei has been afraid of needles but with Mizuki by his side he has been less afraid of needles, "look princess I'll be right back I'm gonna go down to the cafe to get some coffee, I won't be gone too long" mizuki wipes the sweat off his forehead and kissed it as sei tears up while crying in pain cause of another contraction hitting him "pl..please come back...I don't want you to leave me!!" "Don't worry the doctor and nurses are gonna take care of you but they will remind me when our princess is coming" after mizuki kissed him again he left to get some coffee from the cafe with come french vanilla half and half and sugar in his coffee, he pulled a seat from the table as he sat down and went on his coil real quick to check the time and it was still nighttime he should be at work and at home asleep with sei in his arms sleeping but he is going to be a father soon and sei is having pains so that means pretty soon sei will give birth, after mizuki gets up and throws away his coffee and as he walks into the elevator and push the button to the correct floor he leans on the Wall and placed his hand on his neck where his morphine tattoo, he wished he had a bandage to cover his tattoo but he was out and he didn't had time to put another one. After mizuki got out of the elevator the nurse ran to him "mizuki...its...time" "what do mean it's time!?" "He's going into labor now!!"


	7. sei's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's baby time :0!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I decided to add 3 more chapters and crap have i been gone too long but I'm back

"What do you..shit!!!" Mizuki ran to the room where there at he didn't care if he bumped into people or anything he needs to be their for sei. As he got in sei was up as if he needed to go to the bathroom but his water broke "OH GOD..MIZUKI!!!!" Mizuki put sei back in bed while the nurses cleaned up the puddle, after he was placed back in the bed the midwives spreads hid legs and elevated them onto the post while Mizuki comforts him more but this time not leaving his side, he has shut off his coil so he can't be bothered for anymore calls. After his legs are spreader enough and are on the post the doctor gave him enough injections and checks the cetemiter "well she is at almost to ten so after the last injection kicks in she will be at ten so it maybe almost time for him to push" "well how long will it kick in his water did broke already" "oh yes it had kick in but she is almost so the injection will move it to ten so that means one it hits ten the baby will come out with no harm but you will have to trust me on this one, this is way better than a cesarean birth but the actual birthing may hurt alot" after the doctor put on rubber gloves the midwives checks his opening "well she's officially ten cenemeiters" "but will he have some medicine?" "No it means it's time to push the baby out so no medicine to stop the pain" "W..what..mizuki..please..please OW OW MIZUKI IT HURTS!!!!!" Sei felt like he was getting ripped in half as he felt like he needed to push but it would hurt way alot more like the contractions, mizuki has held sei's hand as sei felt alot more pain while holding his hand tighter. "OW OW OW Ahhh Ahhhhh..mi..ahhhh!!!!" Sei started to push as he felt alot more than being ripped apart he felt like he was pushing out something really big and heavy like a big huge rock or something "your doing good princess, your doing really good just keep pushing" mizuki has never let go of sei's hand and never left his side, he had to wear a glove and mask for sanitation reasons, "it..rea...lly....hu..hurts" sei could barely say something cause of the labor pain and how he has to push "I know but don't worry our princess will be here very soon" mizuki had to keep comforting him "just push princess" , sei did what mizuki said as he kept pushing and screaming and crying in pain "OOW!!! OWW OWW!!!!AHHH!!!!" He kept on pushing as he felt something big come out but still in him "her head is out let me just turn her around" the doctor held her head as he turns her as sei cried in pain "now you may continue pushing", "AHHHHH IT HURTS EVEN MORE!!!!" sei kept on pushing some more as he cries in pain some more, after another push he kept pushing until he felt something come out of him other than a head along with a cry filling up the room, the nurse clamped the umbilical cord, afterwards took the crying newborn to the nursery. Sei woke up from passing out due to so much pain and relief from birthing, he could still feel the pain from birthing, he felt his stomach and it's now flat he felt happy that he doesn't have a big round pumpkin belly anymore and knocking stuff off the table by accident with his belly too, but what he is worried about is Mizuki because he gotten Mizuki more worried and hope he is not mad at him for making him worry and having to hold the baby by himself but luckily for him the the nurses are still checking on kiora, but however Mizuki was passed out on the recliner with a hospital blanket they have gave him along with an open sketch book of a foot print that said our princess kiora. Sei grabbed the sketch book and looked through his drawings without waking up Mizuki, 2 minuets later mizuki woke up to see Sei look through his sketch and as he gets up he kisses him "are you okay princess?" Sei blushed "umm..yeah...i...m..sorry I didn't mean to pass out" mizuki laid next to him and held his hand with an ivy needle injected "it's okay, don't apologies I wanna make sure your okay and not hurt cause you passed out and I was really worried sick that you died or something cause we have a daughter now and I don't her to not have a mother but only a father" Sei cuddles him "mizuki...I don't want you to take care of her by yourself too but...back at oval tower...I was..tested..for any injections and they all would get me sick, strong, weak or get me killed but they gave me another injection to make me develop a child like women do it wouldn't kick in in a long time but that injection failed after I got tested by some of the men toue had invited over for meetings, but thank God it failed so they dropped the project but toue wasn't happy about it being dropped but I had a child but I gone through a thing called a miscarriage and I was happy too cause I wasn't ready to carry those men's babies but toue was not happy even more cause I had a child but miscarried..but when I met you in the hospital you were so good to me you took care of me and everything and you even took care of me when aoba is at work but when you had sex with me I never got pregnant until one night you did and the injection was a suscess." mizuki pulled him closer "sei...I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this cause of toue but I had to suffer too cause of morphine that's why I wanted to hide this tattoo so you won't reject me but you being a lab rat along with a sex play toy for some experiment made me lucky I have you but I didn't know you got injected I wish you would have told me" "I was scared mizuki..just scared." Sei started to tear up "princess you can tell me anything you want I will never reject you" mizuki wiped his tears "I will always love you no matter what" sei cuddles him as he cries "I love you mizuki.. I really love you too" after he stopped crying he calmed down "where is she?" Sei was wondering about the baby he doesn't remember how long he was passed out "oh kiora she is getting checked out they'll give her to us" sei was more curious about her "did you hold her?" "Well no but I got to cut the umbilical cord after they pulled out the placenta and got her food printed on my sketch book for my tattoo when I go back to work unless you want one princess" sei blushed a little "umm..I have a thing with needles but maybe when Kiora is a little older" "or how about if we get her a tattoo" sei gave Mizuki a look "how about never!" Mizuki blushed and giggled "okay fine when she gets older" sei kissed him "that's good enough", the nurse came in the room with the newborn wrapped in a blanket.


	8. bringing home Kiora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long I had summer break but this time I'm back :3

After the new born was given to sei he slowly placed his hands on her face and petted her softly "hi there Kiora" sei said as he placed his fingers on her hands as she slowly grabbed it causing sei to tear up as she held his fingers, after she let go he pet her darker red hair while Mizuki watched them get along "umm princess you do know she is hungry." Mizuki said as he noticed Kiora getting grumpy "but how do I feed her?" Sei asked as he noticed Kiora trying to feed but whimpers "have you heard of breastfeeding?" Mizuki asked "wait breastfeeding but how do I it?" Sei asked "well you did lactate during your pregnancy so you can feed her how about I help you out." Mizuki said as he takes the grumpy newborn out of his arms "so do I get naked for this?" Sei asked "what no just take the top of your gown off that's it." Mizuki said as he comforts the whimpering newborn while sei slowly takes off the top of his gown as Mizuki handed the baby over to sei as Kiora reached for his nipple and started sucking on it as sei whimpers a little causing mizuki's face to be red. Sei kept on whimpering while watching Kiora suck on him, he noticed Mizuki's face getting red "m..Mizuki...are you...okay..?" Sei asked "oh..yeah I'm fine..does it hurt princess or..well..felt good?" Mizuki asked, "Mizuki!!!" Sei yelled a little blushing while Kiora sucked but whimpers a little "I'm sorry princess..." sei said comforting the newborn and patted her back burping her "umm you know I have to feed her no matter what." Sei said holding the newborn "okay I'm sorry princess." Mizuki said kissing him on the forehead "it's fine mizuki.." sei said as he reached his one arm and hugs him " I know it doesn't feel good but at l see least I'm feeding your daughter." "I know I'm sorry for asking that." Mizuki said wrapping his arms around him being careful. Three days late Kiora gets to go home. Mizuki invited aoba over to the hospital to see his niece along with Teto and Nakato, sei had some medicines inside him to help him recover from the pain after he breastfed Kiora but this time sei got up feeling better but still has to use the wheelchair. Mizuki called tishodo to pick him up from the hospital after he was done helping sei and the newborn, "well lucky you boss I'm just on my way to get my stitches removed." Said tishodo " but I'll be out soon so I'll meet you at the lobby when I'm done." "Okay that sounds good in fact they took sei to the bathroom to get him cleaned up and one last medicine before we head home but he still has appointments." Mizuki said while holding Kiora after he dressed her "you do know where my place is at don't you?" Mizuki asked "Yeah boss I know where it's at, how can I not forget the time I always come over." Tishodo said "it will be done boss they gotta remove it and I'm good to go so I'll see you." Tishodo said after he hung up hearing his name being called by the nurse. After Mizuki was done calling him he sat on the bed holding Kiora spending time with her while he waits for sei, after the nurse brought a wheel chair sei got out of the bathroom wearing leggings and white shirt instead of his gown, he sat down on the wheelchair wincing a little from the Medicine "you alright princess?" Mizuki asked while handing the baby to sei "yeah...I'm alright it hurts a little bit but I'll be okay." Sei said holding the baby "in fact I'm already better for this little princess in my arm." Sei said while he petted Kiora. The nurse came in to push sei's wheel chair while Mizuki follows, they took the elevator to the the lobby "umm we have someone getting his stitches removed so can we wait for that person?" Mizuki asked the nurse while there almost there to the lobby "oh yes sure things remember what the doctor said and he gave you a list of instructions along with the appointment to check on him and the baby." She said "well good luck with your daughter." The nurse said as she left. Mizuki sat on a chair while sei plays with the infant, he got his coil out messaging tishodo telling him he's at the lobby waiting. Two minutes later mizuki waits for tishodo while sei still holds the infant playing with her some more until Kiora started, sei tried to comfort her and even checked on her to see if she's clean enough and checked if she's hungry or not "Mizuki I don't know what she wants." Sei said while trying to comfort the newborn "how about you hand her to me princess." Mizuki said while he took Kiora from sei but still crying and kept on patting her back. A lady came up to them "can you shut your kid up my headache is getting worse because of your kid!!" The lady snapped "i..I'm sorry lady..I didn't mean too.." sei said feeling bad "oh you should be do something about your kid or I'll do something about it myself!!" The lady said trying to get to the newborn but Mizuki held the newborn tightly "touch my princess and I swear to God you will enjoy hospital food through a tube!!" Mizuki said feeling like he's gonna hurt her "oh then you'll enjoy jail food for hitting a lady." The lady said coming closer to Mizuki while sei got up from his wheel chair and took the crying newborn "m..Mizuki don't please.." sei whimpers "please don't do it please." He begged desperately "shut up you..you..you...dumb fucker!!" The lady shouted while she pushed sei into the wheel chair crashing into his wheelchair "oh you fucking bitch you just crossed the damn line now!!" Mizuki yelled about to throw punches at her until a man came up grabbing the lady while she kicks "hey let me go you basturd I'm not done with him!!!" The lady shouted "I'm very sorry about my wife's behavior please forgive me." The man said while he grabbed his wife "Look it's fine take your bitch with you." Mizuki said keeping his cool. After The man took his screaming wife out of the hospital sei was crying with the newborn in his arms, Mizuki helps him in his wheelchair and hugs him "I'm sorry princess I didn't know it was gonna happen." Mizuki said calming him down "it's fibe..mizuki...Wait is Kiora okay I hope she didn't hurt her!!" Sei said checking on the newborn which she is okay, sei sighed relief "good she's okay good thing she stopped crying for a bit, but I still have to feed her.", three minutes later Tishodo came to the lobby "sorry it took so long had to do another damn waiting for the doctor to pull out my stitches." He said getting his keys out "it's fine your lucky you came because of that bitch trying to hurt my princesses." Mizuki said pushing the wheel chair "wait what..seriously why would she doesn't that!!?" Tishodo asked "well Kiora wouldn't stop crying and I guess she hates kids who knows she's a bitch." He said "well don't worry boss if I see her I will have to have word with that bitch in person ." Tishodo said as he walks over to his car "Look boss stay by the front door I'll pick you guys up." He said "well are you sure tishodo?" Mizuki asked "Yeah I'm sure go wait by the entrance I'll pick you up.". Mizuki waited by the entrance , tishodo pulled up to the hospital entrance Mizuki opened the back door to let sei


End file.
